


Завтра не наступит, это просто новое сегодня

by Ellirita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, I am so sorry, Light Angst, M/M, hints of bdsm, mention of drug use, БДСМ, бордель!АУ, тлен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellirita/pseuds/Ellirita
Summary: Рабочие будни элитного в прошлом БДСМ-борделя "Карасуно".Тлен, боль, неразделенные чувства и суровая повседневность.Набор отрывков, не связанных сквозным сюжетом.Пейринги и предупреждения к каждой части - перед каждой главой.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Original Male Characters, Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кагеяма-центрик, очень мельком и без подробностей упоминаются Кагеяма/Хината, Ойкава/Кагеяма, Хината&Кенма, Аоне/Хината, Цукишима/ОМП, ОМП/ОМП/Нишиноя, кроссдрессинг Ямагучи.

В комнате душно и темно. Полуодетый Хината развалился на кровати, пристроив голову у Кагеямы на коленях, и вполголоса болтает о всякой ерунде, отпускает невнятные шуточки и сам же над ними смеется. Кагеяма лениво перебирает его волосы и прикидывает, стоит ли попытаться развести Хинату на быстрый минет, чтобы хоть немного поднять себе настроение.

Стук в дверь, резкий и как будто сердитый, заставляет Хинату рывком поднять голову, а Кагеяму - недовольно нахмуриться.

\- Хината, ты здесь пропадаешь? - голос Сугавара-сана звучит как всегда спокойно, хотя нетрудно угадать, что он не в восторге от того, что пришлось разыскивать одного из своих работников за пределами его комнаты. - К тебе пришли, один из твоих постоянных клиентов.

Хината заметно оживляется. Кагеяма знает, что в последнее время он вечно на мели: все деньги уходят на оплату учебы младшей сестренки за границей.

\- Кенма-сан?  
\- Нет, другой. Такой высоченный, страшный, без бровей.  
\- О, Аоне-сан, - довольно улыбается Хината и торопливо уточняет, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке: - Опять с цветами пришел?  
\- Вроде нет, с какой-то коробкой с бантом.  
\- Еще лучше!

Просияв улыбкой и на прощание бегло чмокнув Кагеяму в щеку, Хината испаряется. Без него в комнате становится еще тише и скучнее.

Кагеяма ничем не закидывался уже давно. Наверно, еще и поэтому настроение особенно тоскливое. Можно было бы разжиться чем-нибудь у Танаки, у него всегда есть заначка. Еще бы, когда твоя сестрица держит половину точек в квартале, веселые таблетки достать проще, чем купить леденец от кашля. Но Дайчи-сан строго следит, чтобы они не были под веществами, когда проводят время с клиентом. А Ойкава-сан не заглядывал уже почти три недели, так что точно придет, не сегодня, так завтра, но все же, скорее всего, сегодня. Значит, будет как обычно: немного боли и гораздо больше унижения, и отработать надо чисто.

За стеной Цукишима ледяным тоном приказывает очередному богатенькому неудачнику "заткнуться и поработать языком". Через минуту отчетливо доносится хлесткий звук пощечины: видать, неизвестный ублюдок недостаточно хорошо старается. Иногда Кагеяме кажется, что из них всех Цукишима будет первым, у кого съедет крыша. Иногда - что он единственный из них (кроме, может быть, Хинаты), кто получает свое извращенное удовольствие от этой работы.

Слушать нытье чужого клиента быстро надоедает, и Кагеяма неохотно спускается на первый этаж, в общий зал. Асахи-сан за стойкой неторопливо протирает бокалы; кажется, ему тоже скучно. Ямагучи дремлет на диване в углу зала, кудрявые локоны парика свесились почти до пола. Вчера ведь только смущенно хвастался, до чего же отличная получилась новая прическа, и вот - совсем не бережет. Ячи его точно не похвалит завтра утром.

Нишиноя-сан молнией пролетает по комнате, мимоходом поправляет Ямагучи задравшийся подол платья, бросает Асахи-сану ослепительную улыбку и повисает на шее одного из двух мордоворотов, переступивших порог минуту назад. Сугавара-сан одобрительно кивает, скрестив руки на груди: у Нои наметанный глаз и годы опыта работы именно с такими клиентами, которым третий в постели нужен не для пикантного разнообразия, а лишь для того, чтобы хорошенько над ним поизмываться. Удивительно, откуда в его компактном теле столько выносливости, что до сих пор не перегорел.

За дальним столиком Энношита с Наритой вдвоем обрабатывают подвыпившего мужичка весьма представительного вида, но явно напрасно тратят и лукавые улыбки, и бархатный смех. Очевидно, что тому уже достаточно и внимания, и выпивки на сегодня. Танаки и Киношиты не видно, наверное, трудятся в комнатах наверху. Кагеяма борется с зевотой, проглатывает остывший кофе, почти не чувствуя горечи, и возвращается в свою каморку.

Надо просто дождаться рассвета.

Может быть, станет легче.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ойкава/Кагеяма, Аоне/Хината, Цукишима/?

Ойкава-сан приходит под вечер следующего дня. Непривычно растрепанный, словно раз за разом отчаянно запускал пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая обычно идеально лежащие шелковистые пряди. Непривычно тихий, неулыбчивый, не раздражающий.

Привычно жестокий.

\- На колени, Тобио-чан. Раскрой рот и молчи.

Что ж, не худший из сценариев.

Ойкава-сан ослепительно хорош. Кагеяма слышит порой, как коллеги полушутливо ворчат: дескать, завидуем, за что Кагеяме такое счастье - постоянный клиент, щедрый, красивый, вот бы мне так. Сегодня Ойкава-сан кончает, безжалостно засадив Кагеяме в самое горло, стискивая в ладонях его волосы и шепотом крича совсем не его имя.

Кагеяма закрывает глаза и представляет, что все могло бы быть иначе.

* * *

Аоне до сих пор неловко раздеваться в этих стенах, пропитанных развратом. Не в прямом смысле пропитанных, конечно, уж об этом Сугавара-сан точно позаботился, служба уборки работает безупречно. И все же - будто что-то такое витает в воздухе, туманит голову, смущает, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

Но Хината снова смотрит на него - огромными сияющими глазами, полными горячего восхищения. Смотрит так, словно получил самый долгожданный подарок на день рождения. Смотрит, и жадно облизывает губы, и вот-вот скажет "давай, вперед, покажи мне все, на что способен".

Аоне отпускает себя.

Оглаживает шершавыми ладонями все, до чего может дотянуться. Перестает бояться себя, своих желаний, своей силы. Сжимает, и тянет, и выкручивает - и с ошеломляющим облегчением вновь слышит не вопли протеста, а стоны удовольствия. Ловит взгляд Хинаты, считывая согласие. И вламывается со всей силой в гибкое, податливое, упругое - не страшно, можно, ему я не причиню вреда, он точно выдержит, как же хорошо!..

\- Ты такой сильный, - бормочет Хината, еще не вполне очнувшись после того, как Аоне накрыл его собой, кончая. - Приходи почаще. И спасибо за подарок, как ты угадал-то!

* * *

С недавнего времени в списке того, что бесит Цукишиму, первое место уверенно, с большим отрывом, занимают клиенты-новички. Почти всегда это недоумки, начитавшиеся в сети безграмотных историй и решившие попробовать "кое-что особенное".

Идиоты.

Жалобы на синяки, оставшиеся после сессии. Жалобы на грубое обращение по имени. Жалобы на недостаточно яркую внешность, отсутствие кожаной портупеи и блестящих цепей.

Повсюду идиоты.

Явился очередной новый клиент, и Цукишима заранее готовится сражаться с головной болью, но выбирать не приходится. На пороге - нечто весьма привлекательное, за исключением чудовищно нелепой прически.

Безупречно гибким движением новичок опускается на колени, едва перешагнув порог комнаты. Кажется, он чуть старше самого Цукишимы и в отличной физической форме. Новичок молчит, опустив голову, но вся его фигура источает напряжение. Цукишима тоже не торопится заговорить, оглаживая взглядом мускулистую спину и широкие плечи, скрывающиеся под рубашкой. Глупо надеяться, что в этот раз повезет и не придется слишком много трудиться.

\- Зачем ты пришел сюда?

Не меняя позы, новичок тихо, но дерзко отвечает:

\- Чтобы проверить себя на прочность. Если у тебя получится, конечно.

О, вот как... Кажется, этот клиент думает, что знает, на что здесь можно рассчитывать. Вот только у Цукишимы найдется чем его удивить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кенма&Хината, Ойкава/Кагеяма (по-прежнему невзаимные чувства)

Кенма не часто испытывает потребность в интимной близости. Наверное, просто темперамент такой, или легкая степень социофобии, или детские комплексы, или - да что угодно, он не обязан оправдываться за то, что не хочет трахать всё, что движется. 

Кенма слишком часто испытывает потребность в простой человеческой близости. Но рядом с ним - случайные люди. Коллеги, однокурсники, соседи - никого из них он не готов подпускать ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела. Да, он снова завис в компьютерной игре, да, вы считаете, что это ненормально, да, идите нахуй, пожалуйста.

В этот клуб его когда-то занесло почти случайно. На улице лило как из ведра, зонтик не справлялся, кроссовки промокли, до дома было слишком далеко, а в игре остался последний не собранный бонус. Вывеска над гостеприимно приоткрытой дверью переливалась мягким медовым светом, и показалось, что там внутри тепло, и его там ждут.

Как выглядела гостиная, Кенма особо не заметил. Плюхнулся на ближайшее свободное сидение, стряхнул дождевые капли с волос и уткнулся в приставку. Машинально ответил на приторно-ласковое приветствие подошедшего официанта, угукнул на "не хотите ли попробовать напиток дня?", и окончательно расслабился, только до конца пройдя уровень и выключив приставку. 

И лишь тогда заметил, что напротив его стола тоже кто-то сидит. Смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а во взгляде - искреннее обожание и восторг. Хината признал в нем популярного видеоблогера и обзорщика игр, но восхитило его не это. Ничуть не стесняясь, Хината - Шое - выпалил, как ему нравится прическа Кенмы, глаза Кенмы, его руки и то, как быстро его пальцы стучат по клавишам. Засыпал его сотней вопросов, в каждом из которых горел неподдельный интерес к тому, что интересно самому Кенме. И, к своему удивлению, Кенма понял, что с удовольствием отвечает. Тогда они проболтали больше часа, пока Хинату не окликнул ангельски красивый начальник.

Тогда они так и не переспали. 

Они вообще нечасто занимаются сексом, а вот спят вместе - почти каждый раз. На одной подушке, укрывшись одним одеялом. Наговорившись всласть, так, что голос уже отказывает.

Иногда Кенма ненавидит себя за то, что предпочитает платить за близость с тем, кого никогда не получит себе полностью. 

Иногда он понимает, что ничего лучше он все равно не получит.

* * *

Когда Ойкава-сан долго не приходит, Кагеяма по нему совсем не скучает.

Нельзя скучать по тому, кто настолько сильно любит делать тебе больно. Физически - но к этому Кагеяма привык, этим он тут на хлеб себе зарабатывает. Эмоционально - к этому привыкнуть невозможно. "Бесполезный Тобио-чан", "никчемный кохай", от кого-то другого - от любого из других! - такие слова не вызвали бы никакого отклика, но когда мягкий голос Ойкава-сана раз за разом произносит издевки, Кагеяма задыхается от унижения, кожа горит едким румянцем, и он предпочел бы голым прогуляться по улице в час пик, лишь бы не слышать больше ни слова - и все равно жадно ловит каждый звук.

Нельзя скучать - но он все равно чувствует тупую пустоту где-то в груди, там, где глупое сердце качает вместо крови искрящийся яд. 

Сегодня Ойкава-сан задумчив и нетороплив, молча выкручивает соски Кагеямы, с каким-то отстраненным, почти исследовательским интересом наблюдая, как тот выгибается на кровати, пытаясь уйти от резкой боли. Щипает кожу на груди, оставляя расцветать ярко-розовые отметины. Чертит длинные полосы ногтями, иногда впиваясь глубже, и полумесяцы царапин наливаются кровью. У Кагеямы стоит, крепко, пачкая живот тягучими каплями. Стоит ли у Ойкавы? Возбужден ли он вообще? Под одеждой не видно, по лицу тем более.

Хочется кричать, хочется наконец сказать все, что так долго копилось внутри - но слова и звуки словно заперты на замок, остались только мучительные стоны. 

Когда Ойкава-сан встает с края постели, отворачивается к окну и небрежно потягивается, Кагеяма готов к чему угодно. 

Ойкава бросает холодное "еще увидимся, Тобио-чан" и выходит из комнаты.

Оставшись наедине со своим стояком и ноющей болью в груди, Кагеяма почти уверен, что в этот раз сможет не скучать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цукишима/Куроо

Цукишима не стыдится того, где он сейчас работает. 

Конечно, он не бегает по друзьям и знакомым, рассказывая о прелестях своей профессии - но и не особо скрывает свой род занятий от случайных знакомых и чересчур болтливых попутчиков. Довольно забавно видеть шок и бессмысленный испуг на их лицах. Словно он прямо сейчас может наброситься на них и лишить невинности, а то и жизни.

Когда от него брезгливо отдергивают руку, это задевает гораздо острее. Я профессионал, хочет он громко сказать, я соблюдаю все возможные меры предосторожности. Черт возьми, готов поспорить, мое тело чище и здоровее любого из вас. Но он молчит, открыто встречает прищуренные взгляды и продолжает не стыдиться.

Цукишима образцовый работник. От звонка до звонка - постоянно наготове, никаких перекуров и загулов. 

Цукишиме до тошноты надоела вся эта унылая рутина.

* * *

Новичок на пороге ждет ответа, и Цукишима позволяет себе пятьдесят секунд тишины. Лениво скользит взглядом по встрепанным черным волосам, следит, как приподнимается и опускается широкая грудь от размеренного дыхания. Почти отстраненно любуется ягодицами идеальной формы, которые отчетливо угадываются под тонкой тканью брюк.

Вот это безмолвное ожидание - на самом деле простенький, но эффективный тест. Слишком нетерпеливые, нервные, откровенно неопытные, которые переоценили свои возможности - срываются раньше, и тогда их можно отправить к Энношите-сану, который знает, как хорошенько позаботиться о птенчиках, впервые попавших в их гнездо разврата.

Новичок молчит. Держит позу. Не поднимает голову. Не задает вопросов, не суетится. Не выглядит так, как будто попал сюда по случайности, "просто друг привел, хехехе, на слабо взяли, ну...". Ничем не показывает, что чужой пристальный взгляд его смущает.

Новичок выглядит так, как будто именно тут ему и надо быть сейчас.

Почему бы не проверить, чего стоит его уверенность?

Цукишима тянется за планшетом, лежащим на тумбочке, и краем глаза следит в зеркале, как отреагирует взъерошенный новичок на его небольшой стриптиз. Пояс брюк сползает, открывая взгляду поясницу, границу загара, начало ложбинки между ягодицами... 

А этот... неописуемый клиент продолжает изучать узор ковра. Однотонно серого, между прочим. Кажется, он не такой уж и новичок. Знает, что будет, если посмотришь в глаза или откроешь рот без прямого приказа. 

Отсутствие реакции почему-то немного злит Цукишиму. Странно, ведь еще полчаса назад он загадал, чтобы последней на сегодня работой был кто-нибудь не особо обиженный природой внешне и не слишком тупой. Два из двух, ликуй. Но почему так странно тянет под ребрами?

\- Как мне тебя называть? - бросает Цукишима, все еще не глядя на порог комнаты.

\- Зови меня Черный Кот! - в его голосе слишком много искреннего веселья, чтобы принять эту реплику за браваду новичка, и Цукишима выдыхает, поняв, что, кажется, не ошибся. Это ходячая проблема.

\- "Зовите". Ты можешь обращаться ко мне "Мастер". И только когда я разрешу.

Хм. Начинающие часто совершают тут ошибку, спеша сказать "да", но Черный Кот даже не кивает. Молчит.

Цукишима продолжает оглядывать его, оценивая физическую форму - в этом бизнесе нелегко добиться от клиентов официальной медицинской справки, поэтому все риски приходится высчитывать на глазок. Хорошо сложен, дышит ровно, без хрипов. Запястья чистые, но вены стоит проверить дополнительно. Цукишима заходит за спину Кота, цепляет его ладони, вздергивает наверх, не чувствуя сопротивления. Четкие линии, нет следов уколов. Пульс частит, ну надо же, а по лицу и не скажешь.

Еще пара вопросов и можно начинать.


End file.
